¿Whose side am I on?
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Otra vez lo mismo, toda la tarde esperando para nada, ni una llamada. Como había sido tan idiota de creer que esta vez podía ser diferente. Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban es su cabeza. La desilusión se había apoderado de él. ¡Dedicado a Karasu-Kuroi! Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.


**Título: ¿Whose side am I on?**

**Categorías: Romance/Angst.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa nueve.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_¿Whose side am I on?_

Estaba sentado en la plaza bajo un nogal, hacía frío y estaba nublado. Miraba como las parejas caminaban felices y los chicos jugaban. Ya era tarde. Otra vez lo mismo, toda la tarde esperando para nada, ni una llamada. Como había sido tan idiota de creer que esta vez podía ser diferente. Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban es su cabeza. La desilusión se había apoderado de él.

Al llegar a su casa tiró las llaves arriba de la mesa, se sirvió algo de tomar y se sentó en el sillón. Encendió el televisor e hizo un rápido zapping, decidió dejar el noticiero al escuchar que sonaba su celular, era un mail:

_¡Clyde! ¿Como estas? Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti, ni tienes pensando en escribirnos ¿no? Jaja, era broma._

_¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Acá están de maravilla. No te das una idea de lo lindo que es el Caribe, realmente es una lástima que no quisieras venir._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Token_

Estaba por responder el correo recién recibido, cuando escuchó un reportaje de la televisión que llamó su atención, se había producido un choque en el centro.

"Estamos cubriendo desde el centro donde hubo un fatal accidente. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún muerto, pero si varios heridos, dos personas con heridas leves y una está en estado grave…" Contaba el reportero.

Volvió a sonar su celular, era una llamada de un número desconocido, pero de todas formas atendió

"¿Clyde? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto una mujer

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Bebe?" pregunto extrañado

"Si, si. ¡Tienes que venir urgente al hospital Clyde!" su voz sonaba agitada y preocupada

"¿Que sucede? ¿Paso algo?"

"Es Tweek, tuvo un accidente y está muy grave…"

No pudo escuchar nada más, el teléfono resbalo de su mano y fue a parar directo al suelo, desarmándose en pedazos. Se sentía impotente, no lograba coordinar su cerebro y su cuerpo, no podía moverse. Cuando logro reaccionar se agacho a levantar su celular, lo armó y salió corriendo, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían en dirección al hospital.

Al llegar se encontró con que una muchacha rubia que lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

"¡Clyde! Menos mal que llegaste, me tenías preocupada. ¿Qué paso que se corto la llamada?" pregunto Bebe

"Se me cayó el celular, pero eso no importa" dijo agitado" ¿Dónde está Tweek? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien?" respiraba con dificultad, le faltaba el aire.

"Tienes que calmarte, respira" Hizo caso a lo que Bebe le dijo y en cuanto se tranquilizo un poco ella continuó "Ahora sígueme" entraron y lo guió a una habitación" Se encuentra en grave estado, fue atropellado por un auto. Los que vieron el accidente dijeron que él iba corriendo y por eso no vio el auto que venía a gran velocidad." Le abrió la puerta para que Clyde entrara y se fue.

Se quedo quieto durante unos segundos, no quería entrar y ver esa horrible escena, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que se armó de valor y entró. Estaba acostado sobre una cama, inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, si no fuera por todos esos cables que lo conectaban a las maquinas que tenía alrededor. Se acercó lentamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Sobre la mesa había una caja y una nota, estaba a punto de leerla cuando…

"Lo siento" escucho que decía una débil voz. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No quería llega tarde. Ya te había fallado en anteriores ocasiones y no quería que pasará lo mismo" apenas podía hablar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se molesto en limpiar esas traicioneras lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se acercó y tomo su mano. "No tienes por qué pedir perdón" susurró "No fue tu culpa"

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, mirándose fijamente, parecía que se comunicaban a través del pensamiento.

"Te amo" dijo Tweek, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Yo también" respondió Clyde, se acercó a darle un tierno y sutil beso, su primer beso. Desde hace años que ambos se gustaban pero nunca ninguno se atrevió a hacer algo. Habían vivido hermosos momentos juntos, caminatas, cenas, salidas al cine y un montón de otras cosas, como amigos claro, o tal vez como algo más, pero ninguno nunca había tenido el suficiente valor para aclarar las cosas. Y ahora que por fin estaban juntos, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar.

"Ah… aho… ahora puedo… irme"

"Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?" Lo atacó la desesperación. ¿Era verdad lo que acaba de escuchar? No. Tenía que ser una mal jugada de sus oídos. No podía irse, no ahora que por fin habían aclarado las cosas.

"Lo lamento" esas fueron sus últimas palabras. El brillo de sus ojos se apago y ya no habló ni se movió, se había ido y para siempre.

No pudo evitar que más lágrimas germinaran de sus ojos, no podía contenerlas, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Se sentía destrozado, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su aliento, había perdido a la persona que más importante, la que hacía que su mundo deslumbre, pero ahora todo era gris, la oscuridad se había apoderado de él…

* * *

Caminaba descalzo por un parque, el pasto verde le llegaba hasta los tobillos y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Más adelante podía distinguirse un gran árbol. Decidió acercarse un poco más. Bajo el árbol se podía ver a un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos verde oliva que lo observaba. Se sintió feliz al verlo y corrió hasta donde se encontraba. Se abalanzo sobre él, lo abrazó. El rubio correspondió gustoso al abrazo. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijo por unos minutos.

"No puedes seguir así" el rubio rompió el silencio

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó el castaño sin comprender a lo que se refería el rubio.

"Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Te observo todos los días y lo único que haces es comer y dormir. Ya no sales con Craig y Token. No haces nada con tu vida"

El de ojos cafeses no sabía que decir, él tenía razón, no había hecho nada en estos últimos 3 años. Pero el motivo de eso era que lo extrañaba y demasiado. El había sido la razón de su existir desde que lo conoció y ahora que ya no estaba se sentía desorbitado "te extraño" replicó.

"Lo sé, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que yo ya no estoy ahí y no puedo volver. Tienes que seguir viviendo. Hazlo por mí" suplicó.

"No creo poder…" ya no podía sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo más.

"Tienes que hacerlo. Yo también te extraño y no sabes cuánto, pero no hay nada que hacer, yo estoy destinado a quedarme aquí para siempre" dio un leve suspiro "Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida. Yo prometo que voy a esperarte aquí bajo este árbol hasta el momento en que nos toque reencontrarnos."

"Esta bien" fue lo único que pudo decir. Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

"Ahora tienes que irte" dijo el rubio "pero antes" lo tomo por la cintura y deposito sobre sus labios un tierno beso que el castaño no dudo en corresponder "Yo estaré aquí esperándote"

Bajo un nogal se encontraba durmiendo un joven castaño de ojos igual del color de su cabello. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Había sido el sueño más hermoso en los últimos años. Aunque para él, había sido más que un sueño. Había llegado el momento de continuar con su vida. Estaba feliz, feliz de que Tweek lo esperara en el otro lado. Aunque todavía faltaba mucho para reencontrase…

* * *

**Aquí el fic número 99. Todo un logro~ ahora sólo falta que las ganas de escribir el primer capítulo del fic 100 aparezcan, ustedes comprenden~**

**Gracias a todas las personas que han leído este pequeño OneShot.**

**Shinigami Out~**


End file.
